


Rescue 87

by Harrimaniac27



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Drabble, M/M, Paramedic AU, yes it comes with an illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/pseuds/Harrimaniac27
Summary: What started as a 'fics I wish I had time to write' block of headcanons and a doodle turned into a little drabble and here we are. Basic premise is that Sid followed a boy to Pittsburgh for college and then got dumped, so he started working as a paramedic at the fire department to save up so he could go home to Canada. But after working at station 87 for a year, his medic partner moved away, and maybe...just maybe, Sid's *new* medic partner will be enough to make him stay.....
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Rescue 87

****  
  
****

Sid used to live in Canada, but he made the mistake of following a boyfriend to Pittsburgh for college, only to have the boyfriend leave him a year later. He finishes his bachelor’s degree and gets a job as a paramedic with the fire department to save up money so he can go back to Canada. After he’s been there for a year, his medic partner (Colby) gets married and moves away. Sid is pretty sad about that, because he and Colby had been getting along pretty well.

But then he shows up for his next shift, and in walks his new partner, and…well, _hello_. Sid is almost upset at how beautiful this guy is, because he’s so _exactly_ Sid’s type that it just…really isn’t fair. (Seriously, wtf, how is he supposed to work when he’s distracted by how tall and handsome his partner is?! And that accent???! Who authorised this??). It really doesn’t help that this guy turns out to be a bit of a jerk–he cuts in front of Sid in the chow line, he uses the fact that he’s already worked as a medic for 3 years as a way to bully Sid into letting him drive the rescue, and he drives like an absolute maniac–and as much as Sid doesn’t want to admit it, he’s into every second of it. And what’s even worse (for Sid), is when they go on their first run and Sid gets to see just how talented a medic this guy is. Just when Sid thought he couldn’t be even more charmed, this guy comforts a little girl having an asthma attack in less than 5 minutes and has her softly laughing into the nebulizer. They don’t even have to take her to the hospital. They stay with her and make sure she’s ok, and when they’re leaving, Sid catches the guy sneaking the little girl a little princess sticker. They don’t stock those on the ambulance, so it must just be something he bought on his own and carries around with him, just in case. ~~Sid doesn’t want to admit that he’s gone on this man from that moment on~~.

The shifts go by, and Sid’s new partner, Geno, keeps charming him almost every second of every shift. He’s charismatic. He’s devastatingly handsome. He’s thoughtful. He buys Sid lunch at 4pm after a call so long they missed chow. He buys Sid water and pouts until Sid gives up and drinks it all. Sid tries to focus on saving up his money. Sid spends all his free time practicing IVs, IOs, and intubations. He can’t afford to get complacent or distracted. And he’s _definitely_ not going to waste his time being disappointed by another boy. Not after last time.

But one night after a particularly difficult call, Geno makes a different turn than Sid was expecting on the way back to the station.

“Where are you headed?” Sid asks.

Geno is quiet for a second. “Need ice cream,” he says finally.

Sid isn’t going to argue with that.

Geno turns into the parking lot of a Cold Stone Creamery and shuts off the rescue. They’re both silent as they get out and head for the door. Sid walks a little bit ahead and opens the door for Geno. Geno looks like he’s about to say something for a split second, then he just shrugs and walks in. Sid follows and turns his attention to the ice cream in the case in front of them.

“Thanks,” Geno mumbles belatedly.

Sid smiles.

They select their ice cream, and Sid is for once able to beat Geno to the cash register so he can pay. Geno looks slightly annoyed by that, but he also looks too tired to argue.

When they get back inside the rescue, Sid expects Geno to turn it on, but Geno leaves the keys in his pocket. He takes a big bite of his ice cream with his eyes closed, then lets his head fall to the headrest behind him.

Sid takes a bite of his own ice cream, listening to the faint sound of sirens in the distance.

“What a call…” Sid says after a while.

Geno lets a breath out through his nose and nods sombrely in agreement.

“Why it’s…always kids?” Geno mutters.

Sid shakes his head. There’s no answer to that question, and he knows it.

“Sorry, no,” Geno says. “Let’s…talk something else.”

“Okay.”

“Only three months we work together, and you almost never talk me. Where you from, Sid?” Geno takes another big bite of his plain vanilla ice cream.

“Uh, Canada, actually…”

Geno looks surprised. “Canada? Why you’re come here?”

“Well,” Sid takes a bite of his own ice cream. “Uh…it’s a long story.”

Geno gets more comfortable in his chair and nods, like he wants Sid to go on anyway.

“Well, uh…” You’re supposed to be able to trust your partner with your life right? Coming out to him shouldn’t affect his behaviour towards him too much, right? “Uh, I…followed my boyfriend out here for college,” Sid begins. “And then…He left me, so. I got stuck here.”

Geno’s eyebrows knit and he shakes his head. “Stupid thing, follow boy, Sid. Boys break you heart, only.”

Sid looks at him.

“Oh, yeah? What would _you_ know about that?”

Geno takes another bite of his ice cream and shakes his head.

“I’m live in Oregon, before,” Geno begins. “When I’m there, I’m…meet this guy. He’s…pretty, I’m think. He likes me, but he only want sex. I’m, like, ok with this? (idiot, Zhenya). I’m follow him through Fireman Academy. I’m work paramedic, he’s lineman. We work together, three years, and one day–” Geno makes a gesture like he’s cutting off his head. “One day, he’s just. He’s meet some guy, and he’s…go off, marry him. Like…I’m nothing.”

Sid stares at Geno. He wants to go find that guy just so he can slap him.

“So I’m like. Fuck that boy. Fuck Oregon. I’m like hockey, so I’m think, maybe if I’m come to Pittsburgh, I can…maybe I work hockey game one night. Maybe…” Geno trails off with a laugh. “Maybe it’s stupid reason, pick Pittsburgh.”

“No, I think that’s a great reason,” Sid says, taking a bite of his own ice cream. “I’ve worked a few games over the past year and a half, and it’s…it’s worth it for the free game.”

“Maybe so,” Geno laughs. “You know, before my first day with you, I’m start…I’m doubt, you know? Like, uh…like I’m think, maybe I’m crazy, move to Pittsburgh. But…”

Geno pauses long enough for Sid to look up at him, and Sid’s startled to find that Geno’s looking right at him.

“But, I’m happy, I do. I’m happy I’m work with you, Sid,” Geno says. “I’m see how you work, how you care. You - best medic in Pittsburgh.”

Sid’s face flushes. “Well, I mean, there’s a lot of, uh, guys here with more experience than me, I mean, you–”

“Sid,” Geno interrupts.

Sid falls silent. His ice cream is melting onto his hand, and he shifts his ice cream to his other hand so he can lick up the drips. He makes the mistake of looking up at Geno as he does it, and seeing how intently Geno is watching him makes Sid’s heart pound in his ears.

“Sid. I’m stay, because you here,” Geno says softly. “I’m like, be your partner.”

After that, Geno returns his attention to his own ice cream, and Sid is left to wonder…is Geno right about boys only breaking hearts? Would Geno do that to him? Somehow, he doesn’t think so.

Should he take a chance?

**Author's Note:**

> I might want to write more of this. But grad school might make that hard( I hope you like what there is so far tho!


End file.
